


The Aftermath

by frostbitter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I don't care, F/M, romione, the good ship, totally cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitter/pseuds/frostbitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few days after Harry defeats Voldemort and ends the Second Wizarding War. Ron accompanies Hermione as she returns to her parents. Warning: extreme cheesiness ahead. Romaione ship fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Set a few days after Harry defeated Voldemort permanently.

 

Somewhere in the grassy, underpopulated plateaus of Australia, there was a cottage. This cottage was fairly new, recently making an appearance within the last few months. It was home to a Wendell and Monica Wilkins. The time was four in the afternoon, which meant that the couple was either inside or in town, which was twenty miles away.

If someone happened to be looking at the right moment, they would have seen two people suddenly blink into existence. A boy and a girl, both roughly seventeen years of age, appeared on the front yard. The boy was tall and fairly lanky, with a wild crop of orange-red hair and freckles that spotted on every inch of skin visible. Beside him was a girl with long, unruly brown hair and brown eyes. Their hands were clasped, and the boy reached out with his other hand to lightly touch her cheek.

"Will this work?" he asked.

The girl leaned into his touch, nodding, "It has to." With that, she took a deep breath and went to knock three times on the door.

It opened to reveal a tall, broad man with kind eyes that matched the girl before him. "May I help you?"

"Are you Wendell Wilkins?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. May we come in?"

The man gives her a strange look and slowly steps backward. Hermione grips Ron's hand tighter and leads him inside the house, headed for the living room.

The woman sitting on the couch looks up from her book, her expression confused. "Wendell? Who are these people?"

Her husband closes the door and quickly moves to stand by his wife. "Listen, kids, I don't know who you two are, so you can't just march into my house li-"

Desperate to get it over with, Hermione unzips her coat and reaches inside. Wendell stops talking and moves in front of his wife, holding a hand out. "What're you doing?"

She pulls out her wand and points it at him, whispering an inaudible spell as she waves it. Wendell stumbles, his vision blurred.

"Ron, help him," Hermione whispers, gesturing.

Ron quickly dashes over and takes the man's arm, helping him over to the armchair. Hermione quickly waves her wand once more, this time directing it towards the frightened woman, who slumps back.

They wait a few moments, Ron watching as Hermione slowly moves around the house, waving her wand. The pictures of Wendell and Monica Wilkins hang around in various spots, changing as she moves her wand over them. The scenery shifts, changing from various places in Australia to their home in England. In all of the pictures, a third person appears: a small child with unruly brown hair, bright brown eyes, and a smile in which her front teeth stuck out a bit.

Ron found himself chuckling as he remembered Hermione's early years at Hogwarts and was swiftly rewarded with a kick as she passed by him.

The man groans and slowly opened his eyes, scanning the room in a dazed manner, until they focused on Hermione. Then they widened and he stood up, his arms wrapping around her as she flung herself into them.

His wife wakes up and the couple embraced their daughter. They hold each other for a long time, with Ron shifting his feet nervously behind them, until he worked up the guts to clear his throat.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at her parents. "You've met Ron."

"Of course we have," Mr. Granger smiled and reached out to shake Ron's quivering hand. "Thank you for taking care of my girl, Mr. Weasley. I trust that all of this nonsense has been taken care of."

Ron shared a smile with Hermione, then nodded. "Yes. It's finally over."

"Wonderful! Where are we? Australia?" Mrs. Granger said with a tone of disgust as she peeked out the window. "Can you please move us back home, Hermione?"

"Not yet. There's, uh, something I need to ask you." Ron said to the couple, ignoring the questioning look Hermione shot him. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger... I have known your daughter ever since my first day on the Hogwarts Express. I saved her from a troll. For most of my school life, she did my homework for me. I've fought in constant battles side-by-side with her, and I've fought in constant battles against her. I've watched her punch Draco Malfoy in the face, fight a Whopping Willow to save me, played a deadly game of chess with her, fight off Death Eaters, be tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and so much more."

As he spoke, his body slowly turned so he was directing the words towards Hermione, who was looking at him with shock etched on her beautiful face. It made him smile and he continued, "I'm in love with your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and I would like your permission to marry her. She's the best thing I've got and I refuse to let her go. I want to make her mine."

He didn't bother to look at their expressions; all he cared about was her, and the fact that she was gravitating towards him, her eyes wet.

"How could I say no to that?" Her father with a laugh.

Her mother said nothing, merely nodded in approval, then buried her face into her husband's arm to muffle her sobs.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered as one of his hands brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I haven't got a ring yet. This was a bit of a spur-of-the-moment thing that I planned earlier today," he said softly. "How about I ask you now and just let you pick out your ring later? That is, if you say-"

"Yes."

"I haven't asked you yet," he chuckled.

Hermione stomped her foot angrily. "Then ask me!"

His grin widened and he cupped her face. "Hermione Jean Granger. Will you do me the honor of marrying me-"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then I suggest we get all of this back to where it belongs: in England. Then you and I can go get that ring. Deal?"

Hermione smiled, tilting her head back so she could look up at him. "Deal."


End file.
